Arma Definitiva
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¿Qué diablos hace Roy Mustang mirando de in fraganti a Riza Hawkeye desvestirse? Royai. Oneshot. Humor.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. ****Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Algún periodo feliz antes de la muerte de Hughes.  
**

* * *

**Tema No. 89**

**ARMA DEFINITIVA**

_Capítulo Único_

Roy solamente había ido al departamento de Riza por unos papeles que ella había tomado con la intención de leerlos en su casa. Bueno, en realidad no iba por esos papeles de tontos protocolos militares, formularios y demás menesteres burocráticos que le agobiaban, sino por lo que había dejado olvidado entre esos papeles. Una foto.

Sí, una muy bonita foto de él en el bar de Madame Christmas con él muy borracho abrazando y oliendo el cabello de Vanessa. No que Riza no supiera de la relación que tenía él con toda esa gente o que no conociera el tipo de pasado sentimental que tenía, pero justo ayer habían tenido uno de esos momentos que hacían parecer que la devoción que se profesaban entre los dos era algo más que eso. Era algo como… atracción hombre-mujer. No que su relación no fuera lo suficientemente especial e intensa ya (que lo era), sino que esto era diferente y Roy no quería arruinar esa especie de intimidad que estaban creando si Riza veían la foto.

¿Por qué diablos había tenido que llevársela Hughes? Pero su mejor amigo culpa de nada tenía, él era el descuidado.

Mustang golpeó la puerta un par de veces. Toc toc. Riza no salió. Toc toc. Riza no salió de nuevo. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y no escuchó sonidos de nada. Genial, su vida comenzaba a mejorar. Su teniente no estaba en casa.

Usando chapuceramente la alquimia para forzar la entrada (y cerrarla tras su espalda, en caso de que Riza llegara y notara algo extraño, desenfundando la pistola que positivamente cargaba a todas partes con ella), Roy se introdujo al departamento de la mujer y buscó, rebuscó y volvió a rebuscar a los benditos papeles. Pero nada, no estaban. Por lo menos no en la sala. Sabiendo que estaba allanando la morada de su francotiradora favorita, decidió ponerle la cerezal pastel e introducirse a su dormitorio y, ¡ajá!, allí estaban lo papeles.

Rebuscó la fotografía entre las hojas y la encontró todavía allí, lo que significaba que Riza no la había visto. La tomó y la introdujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y ¡oh, oh!, se escuchó el repentino abrir de la puerta de entrada.

Riza estaba en casa.

Con el alma en un hilo, Roy buscó escondite en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación de Hawkeye, desesperado, abrió el closet y, mierda, estaba lleno. ¿Lanzarse por la ventana sería saludable?

Su pensamiento no alcanzó a tener respuesta porque Riza entró a su habitación y, así sin más, murmuró para sí misma de lo sucia y sudada que estaba y comenzó, santa alquimia, a desnudarse. Para ser exactos, comenzó a quitarse la playera y, justo cuando iba en la mejor parte (según un muy nervioso, ansioso y sudoroso Roy), donde el nacimiento de sus pechos comenzaba y él alcanzó a vislumbrar el paraíso en forma de sujetador blanco, Riza posó sus ojos en él. Viéndolo. Sorprendida. Ligeramente ruborizada y con una creciente furia haciéndole parecer más peligrosa que de costumbre.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Coronel?

Que la pregunta fuera retórica era lo de menos, lo importante allí era la sed de sangre que se sentía, respiraba y veía.

Oh, mierda. Roy iba a morir.

Disparos, patadas, puñetazos, sangre y un Flame Alchemist amoratado en el suelo suplicando perdón de rodillas en el suelo después, la cosa se había calmado…. Aparentemente. Porque al día siguiente, la semana y el mes, Riza seguía hecha una furia (con una de esas iras calmadas que son las que más miedo dan), cargándole cuanto papeleo hubiera, impidiéndoles a los demás que lo ayudaran (no es que quisieran hacerlo) y ofreciéndolo de voluntario para llenar los de otros oficiales de mayor rango en el cuartel, Roy supo que preferiría unas mil palizas más a su archienemigo número uno y el arma definitiva de venganza de Riza: el papeleo.

* * *

**Oh, sí. A escena les es similar porque en esa me basé. Solamente que Riza sí que usa sujetador xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
